


Life Debts

by Alania_Black



Series: 366 fics for 2016 [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banter, M/M, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alania_Black/pseuds/Alania_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny come to a deal about repaying debts between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Debts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of my attempt to write/post a fic for every day of 2016.
> 
>  **Series note:**  
>  I am working on writing a fic every day of 2016, so I don't have time to re-edit each piece on the day (I have other things going on as well), however I have a strategy in place for editing the fics so there will be a polished version available soon. In the meantime, I'd appreciate it if you would not comment with typos and suchlike until I've published the edited version.

“You know Steve, there are cultures where if someone saves another person’s life, that person owes them a debt. How much do you think you’ve racked up so far, with the amount of times I’ve saved your life so far?” He grunted as he carefully hauled Steve around the next corner, ducking reflexively as gunshots pinged against the wall above their heads. Steve chuckled roughly.

“You haven’t saved my life yet,” he said, “so you can’t claim this one until we’re not being shot at and I’ve stopped bleeding.”

“Shit, you’re still bleeding?” Danny asked, taking a moment to look down at the wound at Steve’s side, before yelping and tugging them both sharply further away from the corner where the shots were coming. “It’s just a scratch, stop being a baby.” Danny told him, hiding a grimace at the rough tear on his partner’s side and the amount of blood. “I’ll get you a band aid when we get home.”

“Sure, then I’ll give you the sexual favour of your choice in payment, happy?”

“That works,” Danny replied, “I’ll hold you to that.” Steve snorted. “Right, we’re going to make a run for that corner there, then we can get into the building until backup gets here.”

“Right. On three?”

“Yeah, fine – three.” Danny pushed for the corner, dragging Steve with him. Steve groaned lowly, but moved with him, leaning against Danny as they moved quickly. They whipped around the corner in time as the first bullets started coming their way, pushing open the door and ducking into the relative safety from there.

Danny called in their position, then went to Steve. His shirt was soaked with blood and he was too pale, breath rasping harshly as shock and blood loss started to set in. He pulled the shreds of Steve’s shirt away from the wound, inspecting it carefully for shrapnel. Satisfied that there was nothing inside it, he pulled a few pads out of his pack and pressed it against the wounds ruthlessly when Steve whimpered. 

“Hold it there and do not move from the wall, do you understand me?” He asked. Steve made a snarky face at him but obediently stayed resting against the wall. Danny checked his ammo and peeked around the corner from the wall. No bullets started firing at him, so he poked a little further out to see if there was any sign of the perps. A sharp ping to his right had him jerking back into his makeshift shelter, slamming the door shut against another burst of gunfire. 

“Right, we’re not going anywhere for a while. Good news is that they aren’t going to try to come across to this roof, bad news is that if we try to leave we’re going to end up full of bullets. Well, more bullets.”  
“Fantastic, I love being trapped in a small room, slowly bleeding out, with people trying to shoot me.”

“The worst thing about that is that you actually sound like you’re speaking from experience.” Danny sighed. “How are you holding up?”

“I don’t think it hit a major organ or blood vessel, I think it’s just a deep, nasty graze. So long as I don’t have to move more and aggravate it, I’ll survive until our ride out of here arrives.” Steve grimaced, looking down at the pad he was pressing against his side. There wasn’t any sign it had soaked through, so Steve might actually be right. 

“And if you’re wrong?”

“Then you can use my body as a shield and make a break for it.”

“Nice.”

* * * * * 

Their extraction finally arrived twenty minutes later – twenty long, tense minutes, watching Steve get paler by the second. The pads still hadn’t soaked through and a quick glance underneath showed that the bleeding had slowed at least, but Steve still needed to get to a hospital. 

“Come on then McGarrett, up and at them.” Danny ordered, supporting Steve as he stood up and leaned against him. “The team are outside dealing with our perps, we should be getting out of here any minute.”

“Y’know, Danno, I’ve saved your life a few times too.” Steve said. Danny looked him over carefully, he was a little woozy but still conscious at least. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I think if I have to give you… y’know… you should give me something too.” Steve announced. Danny snorted. 

“Yeah, tell you what, we get out of here without you getting shot again, I will gladly repay you for every time you claim you’ve saved my life.”

“Claim!” Steve scowled. Danny snorted, but before he could actually respond the door was bursting open and they were being rushed to safety. 

“But you better pay up for every time I’ve saved your life too McGarrett.” He finally said when they were in the air ambulance. 

“You have a deal, Williams.” He slurred. He might be in shock from blood loss and hooked up to the good drugs, but Danny was still going to keep him to that deal.


End file.
